vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ワールズエンド・ダンスホール (World's End Dancehall)/@comment-7272630-20180921022250
as the project diva video starts this sentence appears on the screen briefly: ''another time, another place a battle of two girls begin-'' the chinese dragon symbolizes spiritual and cultural symbol that represents prosperity and good luck, as well as a rain deity that fosters harmony. now than using the chinese dragon's meaning and the opening sentence of the song as well as the lyrics i came to this conclusion. Miku and Luka are two girls who don't like one another and are constantly going against each other. as time goes on they are coming to the conclusion that they are only dancing around a fact that other people see and find amusing. they are in love with each other but refuse to aknowledge it, building up a facade that eventually begins to crumble as they realize what those around them have. now for my proof: Cross the borderline of black and white And, Climb the stairway up and up we go Nothing good to do just bored to death. Hey, can I take your hand and steal you away? Step and stumble, do you want to go on? Don't you worry, the altar is our floor Toss and turn, and dizzy up ourselves, and Keep on dancing, you and me right here now Bury the room with all the shrill calls, voice Swirl the senses, down and down we go, Nothing good to do, just bored to tears. Hey, Why don't we make a clean breast of it now? (Find the… Meaning of connecting with these simple words, Reason of disliking without seeing hers, Finding it… finding it… no meaning, no reason. I gnash my teeth with my face smiling shy, I smile with my eyes shut and everything black.) I don't want to bore myself with all of that nonsense! these lines show that they know something is going on but they don't care and what ever it is involves only them and they can do what they want. but eventually they begin to question why they keep dancing around each other and eventually one of them asks if they can just forget about the past and start over and the otherone tries to think of a reason and meaning as to why they should start over and eventuall just gives up trying to figure out said reasoning because they don't want to open their eyes to the reality and facts that she realizes Hop'n step'n may I have this dance This is the world's end. Shall we do the 'one, two'? Drink in all of this apocalyptism How about a little taste of daze and Tick and tack, the moment's moving on Shoot now, 'say cheese!' our time is running out Round and round and going round and round, Intoxicate. The world's getting (high). A spatial just for you bystanders, Jump in the terminal, let's start the race. "Nothing good to do, just bored to death. Hey, Can I take your hand and steal you away?" Something seems to be unusual, wrong. Shall we believe in what is called "our fate"? Step and stumble, do you want to go on? No no, how about making a fool of ourselves (Find the… Meaning of repeating all these foolish moves, Reason to make steps as the music grooves, Finding it… finding it… no meaning, no reason. I just want to dance when I need a little blue, I just want to laugh when I need a little tear.) I don't want to hear anymore of that ego! The two begin to realize the truth and the little world of hate and rivally is beginning to end ( the world they put themselves in where they are constantly dancing around each other( avoiding their true feelings) and now that they begin to understand it the world is vanishing. as the world is ending they realize all the people around them thought the two were being silly for how they acted and the two girls conclude they were being rather silly with how they acted to each other and being to laugh about how they foolishly danced around the facts and each other. as they begin to allow the world they placed themselves in to vanish they begin thinking if this is what they truly want and they conclude they need to put their egos aside and accept the facts. Pop'n sense'n may I have this song Before the world's end. Shall we sing the 'un, deux'? My heart, it's yours. Can you hear the beat? No no, not yet, I won't forget how. Oh my, look and see, what a lovely view! There there, the world's a monochrome highway. Crawl and creep, not a single piece will move Anyhow, it's dead, nothing's going to change. (YEAH!) Hop'n step'n may I have this dance This is the world's end. Shall we do the 'one, two'? Drink in all of this apocalyptism How about a little taste of daze and Tick and tack, the moment's moving on Shoot now, 'say cheese!' our time is running out Farewell, so long. Have a nice day Goodbye, to this world's end (dancehall). They conclude to end their foolish behavor they need to tell eachother how they feel and 'give' each other their hearts( begin to date) as the end of their 'old world' approaches they begin to see the lovely view of it vanishing( meaning that they are happy the world they were in where nothing changed is now ending and how it will never happen again. they take in the feelings in a daze like state as they watched each moment that the end of their old world approaches and as the dragons take them to their new world of happiness and love (prosperity and harmony) they are saying good bye to their old hate and monkenly telling it to have fun with the fact they no longer hate each other and they take off to their new found happiness and celebrate these new feelings of love. to close some things up. the masks they are wearing at the beginning are the facades they build up around each other in order to hide how they truely feel. the buses represent the fact that they are realizing the truths that they for so long denided. the dance hall symbolizes that they finally see what everyone else saw and when they ride the dragons waving all around them and smiling at each other that symbolizes they have come to terms that they love each other and are thanking the people around them for helping them leave their facades of hate and rivally behind and riding off together to their new world of love and happiness. ''''